Takumi Aiba
|-|Takumi Aiba= |-|Ami Aiba= Summary Takumi Aiba (Ami Aiba if chosen to be a female) is the main character of Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth. After an unfortunate incident where him and his friends are attacked by "Eaters", he fell ill to a mysterious illness that caused his body to fall into a coma-like state. Mysteriously, despite the fact that his body was unconscious, he could still walk around in both the real world and EDEN with a body made out of data. Almost as soon as he was picked up from off the street, he became a "Cyber Sleuth" for the kuremi Detective Agency. Takumi is the classic "Gogglehead" protagonist of the game, and has a lot of similarities to former "Goggleheads" in the franchise. He's very brave and has a good heart, willing to risk his life for friends and even foes alike. These qualities lends him the ability to make friends exceptionally fast, and has such forged genuine bonds with several powerful allies, such as Yuuko Kamishiro, members of the Royal Knights and Rina Shinomiya. With the help of his friends, Arata Sanada, Nokia Shiramine, Yuuko Kamishiro and Rina Shinomiya, he slowly unraveled a conspiracy about the destruction of the Human Race by the hands of the Royal Knight. After allying himself with members of the Royal Knight, and dispatching the ones who wished for the genocide of humanity, Takumi and his friends found themselves in the Digital World. The Digital World was completely overrun by eaters, who corroded and destroyed nearly everything within in, even going as far as consuming Yggdrasil, the God of the Digital World. After freeing Yuugo from the Mother Eaters prison, Takumi and his friends prepared for the final battle against the Mother Eater. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | At least 7-C, likely far higher. Possibly 6-B to Low 5-B | At least 2-A ,'''likely High 2-A''' Name: Takumi Aiba/Ami Aiba, AI◎BA (EDEN Username) Origin: Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Gender: Depends on players choice (Iconic is Male) Age: Appears to be around 16 Classification: Human. Cyber Sleuth, Hacker Powers and Abilities: Detective Intuition, Data Manipulation, Can jump into various electronic devices, Limited Flight, Can make himself Invisible | Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Earth, Lightning, Wind), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Healing, Fear Inducement (via Panic Wisp), Stat Amping. Much, much more with access to other Digimon and by inheriting skills., Acausality (Survived an attack that destroyed and reset all timelines.) Attack Potency: Athlete level (Physically intimidated a teenager who was around his size) | At least Town level (Defeated several Purebreed Eaters. Even weak, non-upgraded Eaters could manipulate and morph entire districts of Tokyo. Dominated the Zaxon forum and fodderized several Champion level Digimon), likely far higher. Possibly Country level (Defeated Jimiken who commanded groups of DeathMeramom and BlueMeramon who are far superior to Meramon who could cause large-scale temperature changes) to Small Planet level (Defeated the Self-Proclaimed Legend who commanded a well trained BlackWarGreymon and BlackMetalGarurumon. Comparable to Yuuko, Nokia and Arata who commands Machinedramon, WarGreymon well as [[MetalGarurumon]] and Diaboromon respectively) | At least Multiverse level+ ,'''likely High Multiverse level+''' (Contributed to the defeat of the Mother Eater who could reset “all worlds” to the Material World Multiverse, [http://imgur.com/a/R17wB which was confirmed to be infinite]. Defeated King Drasil, Examon and Demon Lord Empowered Monzaemon) Speed: Infinite (Reacted to Sleipmon. Traded blows with Arata, who could keep up with Examon. Comparable to Nokia Shiramine and Rina Shinomiya, the former could react to an attack by Dynasmon and the ladder blitzed Barbamon, who was comparable to the Royal Knights) | Immeasurable (Should naturally be comparable to their Tamer. Could keep pace with Eater Eve, who was roughly on the same level as the weaker Royal Knights) | Immeasurable (Reacted to attacks that affected entire universes in mere seconds. Battled against the Mother Eater, who was consistently stated to be a higher dimensional entity) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Varies Striking Strength: Class H | Class TJ. Possibly Class ZJ to Class XJ | At least Multiversal+ ,'''likely High Multiversal+''' Durability: Unknown (Survived a clash against a weak Eater. Despite his digital body, real world weapons are still considered a threat to him) | At least Town level (Tanked hits from an upgraded Eater and various Hackers). Possibly Country level (Tanked hits from Jimiken’s Boltmon, who should be far stronger than DeathMeramon), to Small Planet level (Even without Nokias help, he was able to take hits from the Self-Proclaimed Legend) | At least Multiverse level+ ,'''likely High Multiverse level+''' (Defeated the Mother Eater) Stamina: Peak Human | Vastly Superhuman+ Range: Standard melee range | Several Kilometers at the very least Standard Equipment: Digivice Intelligence: Due to being an (almost) silent protagonist, Takumi’s intelligence is hard to pinpoint. He seems slow, and even oblivious to certain social events but is a tactical genius and a skillful detective. He is also resourceful and clever. This can be seen in how he used the environment to trick Etemon and how he connect jumped into Eater Eve to save Yuuko. Weaknesses: In the later portions of the game, Takumi's body grows more and more unstable. While the full implications of this are largely unknown, we know that it makes Takumi feel light headed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Digimon Team |-|Palmon Family= Palmon *'Poison Ivy': Entangles the opponent in ivy laced with a powerful toxin, completely paralyzing them. *'Plant Shock': Showers the opponent in a wave of leaves. *'Root Breaker': Drains energy from foe. *'Nioi Kougeki' (におい攻撃 "Stench Attack"): Releases a foul stench. *'Stinking Attack '(くさいニオイ, lit. "Stinking Stench") *'Anti-Poison': Cures an ally of Poison. *'Crescent Leaf': Light Plant damage. Togemon *'Needle Spray' (チクチクバンバン Chikuchiku Banban, lit. "Prickly Bang-bang"): Further hardens the thorns on the end of its arms and strikes the opponent. * Jabbing (Mach Jab): Closes in at the speed of light to jab the enemy multiple times. *'Coconut Punch' (Coconuts Punch): Rains hits on a foe like falling coconuts. *'Crescent Leaf II': Stronger Plant damage against one foe. *'Anti-Paralyze': Removes Paralyzation from an ally. *'Rippling Net': Thunder Magic Magic, may Paralyze targets Rosemon *'Thorn Whipping' (Thorn Whip): Tames a Digimon, no matter how frenzied, with a thorned whip charged with electricity. Those who suffer this technique become Rosemon's slave, body and soul. *'Rose Spear' (Roses Rapier): Brings the opponent down using the whip as a rapier. *'Forbidden Temptation': Beautifully destroys the opponent's data in a shower of innumerable rose petals. *'Ivy Hug': Entangles the opponent in vines. *'Rose Velvet': Covers the ground in thorns. *'Rosy Cradle': Summons a storm of sleep-inducing rose petals. *'Fascination': Enthralls an opponent and steals its life-force. *'Beauty Shock': Shocks its opponent with lightning from its left whip. *'Thorn Shoot' (Thorn Shot): Shoots a thorn. *'Danger Thorn': Shoots thorns at all enemies. *'Final Aura': Greatly heals all allies. *'Gaia Element III': Strong Plant magic. *'Rune Forest II' *'Rune Forest III' Rosemon Burst Mode *'Charité (Fra: Charity)': Amplifies the aura of its mantle, gently wraps it around the opponent, and then annihilates them. *'Kiss of Breath' (Aguichantes Lèvres, Fra: Sexy Lips): Releases lasers of a blown kiss from its lips. *'Jewel of Heart' (Tifaret): Shoots Tifarets at the opponent. |-|Hagurumon Family= Hagurumon *'Darkness Gears': Buries a black gear with a built-in computer virus within the body of the opponent, driving them mad. *'Heaven's Thunder I': Weak Thunder magic *'Nanomachine Break I': Guardromon *'Grenade Destroyer' (Destruction Grenade): Fires whistling missiles from the retractable missile launchers in its forearms. *'Warning Laser': Fires lasers from its eyes. *Red Alert *'Guard Charge': Raises Defense of an ally. *'Heavens Thunder II': Stronger Thunder Magic. *'Nano Machine Break II' HiAndromon *'Atomic Ray': Takes the fission energy emanating from the blue neutron-control turbine on its right shoulder and the fusion energy emanating from the red atom-control turbine on its left shoulder, combines them at the top of its hands, and then fires off a beam which annihilates the opponent. *'Guard Charge Field': Increases all allies Defense. *'Heavens Under III': Powerful Thunder Magic. *'Power Energy III' *'Thunder Fall III' |-|Terriermon Family= Terriermon *'Terrier Tornado:' Generates a tiny tornado by spinning its ears like a propeller. *'Bunny Blast:' Spews out a shot of superheated air. *'Double Typhoon:' A mighty technique in which it performs its "Terrier Tornado" alongside Lopmon's "Tiny Twister". Gargomon *'Gatling Arm:' Fires the vulcans on both of its arms. *'Dumdum Upper:' Gets into the opponent's space, then thrusts up a "Gargo Pellets" from below. *'Shocking Net:' Thunder Attack, may stun target. *'Mach Rush:' Blitzes the opponent with melee damage. *'Thunder Fall:' Thunder Attack. MegaGargomon *'Mega Barrage:' Volley fires its firearms. *'Gargo Missile:' Fires a gigantic megaton-class missile from the gun turrets on its shoulders. *'Gargo Missiles:' Fires gigantic megaton-class missiles from the gun turrets on its shoulders. *'Mega Twister:' Charges the opponent, then lifts them up and spins rapidly before tossing them. *'Power Pummel:' Generates pulverizing shock waves from its fists. Notable possible technique gained via Inheriting skills *'Texture Blow:' Turns the enemy into an 8-bit sprite, also cancels out them using any skills. *'Attack/Agility/Mental/Guard Charge Field:' Increases the appropriate stat of the entire team. *'Attack/Agility/Mental/Guard Break Field:' Decreases the appropriate stat of the enemy team. *'Perfect Revive:' Heals an ally from being K'Od. *'Panic Wisp:' Causes the enemy to panic. *'Idle Bubble:' Puts the enemy to sleep. *'Character Reversal:' "Bugs out" the enemy, reversing their weaknesses. Key: Takumi/Ami | With Digimon (Early Game) | With Digimon (End Game) Note: His Digimon Team is based off the manga, as there is yet to be a canon team revealed for the game. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Digimon Category:Teenagers Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Plants Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Poison Users Category:Healers Category:Sword Users Category:Whip Users Category:Gun Users Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Element Users Category:Detectives Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2